harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film)
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (ang. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) – amerykańsko-brytyjski film, 2007,wyreżyserowany przez Davida Yatesa, oparty na książce J.K. Rowling o tym samym tytule. W filmie występują, tak jak we wcześniejszych częściach: Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter, Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger i Rupert Grint jako Ronald Weasley. Fabuła Harry Potter tym razem nie może mieć spokojnych wakacji. Lord Voldemort powrócił, a prasa czarodziejska milczy na ten temat. Na mugolskim osiedlu Little Whinging pojawiają się Dementorzy, a zbzikowana sąsiadka Dursley'ów pani Figg jest charłakiem! W dodatku Harry staje przed całym Wizengamotem za użycie czarów przez nieletniego, a Straż Przednia zabiera go do kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa - organizacji powołanej przez Dumbledora do walki z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Tymczasem w Hogwarcie rządy przejmuje sprzymierzeniec Korneliusza Knota i nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią profesor Umbridge. Wygląda na to, że nikt nie wierzy Harry'emu i Dumbledorowi, że Lord Voldemort odrodził się na nowo. Kiedy zaatakuje wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, ale czy wtedy nie będzie już za późno? Obsada Ekipa * Reżyseria – David Yates * Scenariusz – Michael Goldenberg ** na podstawie książki Joanne K. Rowling * Muzyka – Nicholas Hooper, John Williams * Zdjęcia – Sławomir Idziak * Montaż – Mark Day * Scenografia – Stuart Craig, Candida Otton, Andrea Coathupe, Andrew Ackland-Snow, Mark Bartholomew, Alastair Bullock * Kostiumy – Jany Temime * Producent – David Heyman * Producent wykonawczy – David Barron, Tanya Seghatchian Ciekawostki * W filmie nie pojawia się Miriam Margolyes, która wciela się w postać Profesor Sprout, mimo, iż jest wymieniona w książce. * Zdjęcia do sceny kiedy Harry jedzie metrem wraz z Arturem Wesleyem na dyscyplinarne przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii, kręcono na stacji Westminster w Londynie. * Film kręcono w Fort William, Glen Etive i Glennfinnan (Szkocja); w studiu Leavesden w hrabstwie Hertfordshire, Londynie i Surrey (Anglia) oraz w Turcji. * Rozmowa Korneliusza Knota z Lucjuszem Malfoyem w Ministerstwie Magii została z filmu usunięta. * Scena ucieczki z Azkabanu pojawia się w filmie. * Profesor Grubbly-Plank pojawia się w filmie podczas uczty powitalnej. * Scena w której wąż atakuje pana Wesleya jest w filmie * Na wróżbiarstwie jest Malfoy i jego dwaj koledzy (Crabbe i Goyle), jednak w książce nic na ten temat nie ma, że chodzą na lekcje profesor Trelawney. Na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią też się pojawiają. * W filmie pominięto wiele innych ważnych rzeczy z książki, m.in. quidditcha, pasowanie Rona i Hermiony na prefektów i zerwanie Harry'ego z Cho. * Na uczcie powitalnej Dumbledore powiedział: „Pragnę ponownie powitać profesor Grubbly-Plank, która zajmie się magicznymi stworzeniami...”. Powiedział ponownie, bo profesor Grubbly-Plank uczyła w Hogwarcie przez krótki czas na poprzednim roku, ale wyłącznie w książce, w filmie tego nie pokazano. A więc osoby, które oglądają wyłącznie filmy, a nie czytają książek, mogą się zdziwić, dlaczego dyrektor powiedział ponownie. * W filmie Harry, Hermiona i Ron poszli do Zakazanego Lasu wraz z Hagridem zobaczyć jego brata przyrodniego. W książce Ron nie mógł towarzyszyć przyjaciołom, ponieważ właśnie grał finał quidditcha, z którego Harry i Hermiona wymkneli się pod opieką pół-olbrzyma. * W filmie Harry odbywał szlaban u Umbrige jeden raz a w książce wielokrotnie. * Kiedy w Little Whinging dementorzy zaatakowali Harry'ego i Dudley'a to działo się na ulicy, a nie w jakimś korytarzu albo w bramie. Jak pojawiła się grupa aurorów, żeby zabrać Harry'ego oni tak sobie spokojnie przyszli, jakby nic się nie stało, bez żadnych huków i trzasków. Jak lecieli na miotłach, Mooody w książce cały czas mówił, żeby zbaczać z kursu, aby ominąć miasta, natomiast w filmie lecieli sobie spokojnie nad Tamizą. * Kiedy stanęli przed Grimmauld Place 12, Moddy zastukał i pojawiły się drzwi, a przecież Dumbledore był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i Harry w książce na kawałku pergaminu przeczytał nazwę tego miejsca. * Kiedy znalazł się w Kwaterze Głównej, Hermiona z Ronem przywitali Harry'ego tak, jakby to był pogrzeb, podczas gdy w książce było to radosne powitanie. * Harry poznał Lunę w powozie do Hogwartu, a nie w pociągu. Harry i Luna podobali sie sobie, a tak naprawdę - jak ukazuje książka - niezbyt ją lubił. * Umbrigde Wydała 9 dekretów, a nie conajmniej - jak to wyglądało - 50. Niektóre z nich były strasznie bzdurne, np. zakazuje się słuchania muzyki. * ich grupę wydała Marietta Egdecombe, a nie jak to było w filmie CHO CHANG!! Dziewczyna twierdziła, że Umbridge się na nią uwzięła i przez to wszystko może nie zaliczyć sumów, a jak wiadomo tym co czytali całą serię książek, Cho Chang była rok starsza od Harry'ego, więc zaliczała sumy rok temu. * Profesor Trelawney została wyrzucona pod koniec książki, a nie na początku filmu. * Również w Departamencie Tajemnic Harry nie oddał przepowiedni staremu Malfoy'owi i stłukł ją Neville. Natomiast w filmie rozegrali to inaczej - Harry oddał przepowiednię Malfoy'owi i ten sam ją stłukł. * W filmie Gwardia Dumbledore'a pojawia się wraz z pracownikami Ministerstwa Magii, a w książce się nie pojawiają * W filmie Gwardia Dumbledore'a walczy tylko w sali przepowiedni w książce walczą też Sali Śmierci * W filmie tylko Ginny rzuca zaklęcie przez które rozpadają się wszystkie przepowiednie, a w książce robi to cała szóstka. * W filmie Gwardia Dumbledore'a zostają złapani przez śmierciorzeców w sali Śmierci w książce walczą ze Śmierciożercami. * W filmie w Sali śmierci nie pojawia się Dumbledore, a podczas bitwy w książce się pojawia. * W filmie przyjaciele Harrego kryją się i patrzą jak Zakon Feniksa walczy z Smierciorzercami w książce Harry i Nevile walczą u boku Zakonu Feniksa * W filmie podczas bitwy przyjaciele są lekko zranieni, w książce są bardzo ranni Linki zewnętrzne *Pierwsza polska recenzja filmu w serwisie MlodaRP.net ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (фильм) Przypisy Kategoria:Filmy